


You've killed me in Among Us!

by camxxing



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Among Us, Attempt at Humor, Based on an Among Us Game, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pentagon, childish wooseok, pentagon playing among us, soft, wooseok crewmate, wooyu, wooyu arguing, yuto impostor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxxing/pseuds/camxxing
Summary: Pentagon is playing Among Us! But... Yuto is the impostor and he doesn't want to kill Wooseok, but if he don't, he'll not win.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 38





	You've killed me in Among Us!

**Author's Note:**

> hey cuties!  
> this one-shot is actually a translation i did of the same one-shot, but it was in spanish, it's totally mine.  
> sooo, i hope you enjoy it, i had a good time writting it lol

Pentagon decided to spent their free time playing some cooperative videogames. But, they were kinda bored of always playing Mafia, so they gave as a task to Wooseok to find some games —because he was the one who plays videogames the most— that could entertain them. By that way, they found out the videogame that everyone was talking about; Among Us.

Since that day, they started to play it and really liked it, causing such an impact to them that they got addicted to it and played for hours, even if they were at the Cube building, they were playing.

For that reason, they promised to just play it when they were at the dorms. And so, that’s how after a long day of rehersals and hours in the studio recording and composing the new songs, they finally got a free time. They accorded not to go to home because it was such a mess everytime they played in the dorms; it was more easy to win because they can knew whom are the impostors. Everyone went to their own studios and created a private room to play. The game was about to start.

****Crewmate,** **

****There are 2 impostors among us.** **

****

That was seen in the screens of six members, the remaining two were Shinwon and Yuto. The first one smirked, because he loved to be an imposter and he was, in fact, the best imposter of the group. Contrary to him, Yuto doesn’t like to be an imposter because it means that he have to sabotage and kill the rest and is that wasn’t enough, he was always caught getting out of the vents.

The game finally started. They also had a call to speak meanwhile they play. Yuto followed Shinwon in the first minutes of the game. The older was such a good impostor that he always says his first mission was submit a scaner, so he pretends to do it so everyone have to see him and in that way, no one will suspect on him.

Yuto, for himself, never copied Shinwon’s techniques because he was bad at lying. So, when the older ended his fake task, he goes in another direction, trying to find some of his mates making those ass tasks and in that way, kill them.

Shinwon sabotaged lights. Knowing that everyone will go to electrical, he waited until some of his preys can’t arrive to the destination. And luck was on his side because his first victim will be no one more but Hui.

Once he killed Hui, escaped through the vents, Yuto, who was near, did the same. The crewmates fixed the lights and in about a few minutes, they reported Hui’s body.

****DEAD BODY REPORTED** **

“He was outside of reactor,” states Hongseok, who reported the dead body. “I didn’t see nobody near.”

“Well, we know Shinwon is not the imposter because we saw him in the scaner back then.” mumbled Yanan.

The named one laughs discreetly.

“We should skip.”

****No one was ejected. (Skipped)** **

****2 impostors remain.** **

Everyone agreed. The game resumed and Shinwon was planning his next attack. For his own, Yuto was thinking that he wanted to be crewmate because it was easier for him than be an impostor. He entered to the vents and went around all the map. He arrived to Admin, where he saw how Changgu was making a mission. Following thing he saw was Shinwon entering. He sabotaged the lights again and taking advantage of the distraction of the rest, he closed the doors and killed Changgu, to runaway through the vents.

Once they fixed the lights, Yuto got outside of the vent and reported the body, he should do it or the rest will suspect of him.

****DEAD BODY REPORTED** **

“Where did you find him?” asks Hyunggu.

“He was on Admin, I didn’t see nothing, when I noticed you fixed the lights, I went to complete a task right there.” he lied, hoping to it was enough.

There was a silence for a while.

“Okay... I think we should skip this time again.” Yanan said.

Most of them voted skip, Hongseok was the only one who voted for Yuto, that puts him kinda nervous. Does his hyung know he was lying?

****No one was ejected. (Skipped)** **

****2 impostors remain.** **

The game resumed again. Shinwon told him that his plan was killing Hongseok this time because generally, he was the most intuitive of them.

“Ah! You know? Jinho-hyung would be an excelent crewmate!” Wooseok spoke, everyone agreed with him. “He’s the smartest person I know.”

“Hey! What about me? I’m the best player.” Hongseok says in an offended tone, making the younger laugh.

“Of course you are, Hongseok-hyung.”

Yuto sees how Shinwon moves around the map, probably doing fake tasks so that no one will suspect him meanwhile he plans to get rid of Hongseok. He does the same, starts to do fake tasks. Maybe this time he will colaborate with Shinwon, now there are just four remaining crewmates that they have to kill to win the game.

The older walks to Reactor. He waits right there for his new victim meanwhile he pretends making a mission. Yuto, by his own, pretends to make missions in Electrical. Is right there where he sees a crewmate get in. He finally will make his mission as an impostor and he will contribute to Shinwon’s victory, who in his opinion, is a genius of evil.

But, for his bad luck, the crewmate next to him turns out to be Wooseok. For a moment, he doubt to make it, but he have to, he knows the boy will understand it and he will be not upset. So, once he’s assured that Wooseok is completing a task, he approached slowly and press the “kill” buttom. He feels a bit of panic because he really doesn’t like to be an impostor since he always have to kill Wooseok or Hyunggu. So he rushed to go away through the vent, however, he’s caught by Yanan and he reported the body.

****DEAD BODY REPORTED** **

“In electrical. It was Yuto, he get into the vents and I managed to see him.” informed the chinese, trying not to laugh when he heard Wooseok screaming.

“I can’t doubt you, I knew Yuto is the impostor because he’s freaking bad at lying, his voice trembles when he’s lying!” adds Hongseok, laughing.

Everyone voted for Yuto, including himself and Shinwon.

****Yuto was An Impostor.** **

****1 impostor remains.** **

****

Yuto leaves his cellphone on the desktop for a while, he hears the noise of the door opening abruptly, which takes him by surprise. He turns around to see Wooseok frowning.

“You’ve killed me! It’s supposed that I’m your best friend! I’m capable of eating mint choco ice cream just for you and you kill me in Among Us!” the maknae shouts in anger.

At that point, the japanese don’t know if he should laugh or feel bad about it. He sees how Wooseok’s face blushes due to the anger. It’s just like to see a little kid... with the only difference that Wooseok is literally a 5-years-old soul bottled in a 6’2” feet tall body.

“I’m sorry, Wooseok-ah, I have to, or you all will win.”

“You had Kino, Hongseok, Yanan and Shinwon but you preferred to kill me!”

The members literally were dying of laughing so hard, listening the childish argue of Wooseok. There was no doubt that he really could be a irritating kid if he wanted to.

“Yuto just broke Wooseok’s heart with this, do you think he will forgive him?” Yanan giggled.

When the black haired noticed that the rest are still hearing them, he decided to mute the call. Wooseok still looking him with anger. It seems cute that the maknae is so pissed just for a game. It wasn’t the first time that he saw the younger get angry because of the videogames. In the nights, meanwhile he tries to sleep, he can heard the boy grumbling because he’s in second place. He’s a case, but it manages to be specially funny.

“Forgive me. As a proof that I’m really sorry about it, if it’s your turn to be impostor in the next game, you can kill me.” offers the japanese, smiling nicefully.

“Nothing of that, you have broken our no agression oath in Among Us, I feel betrayed now,” snorted the taller, sitting on the couch next to the desktop. “I have lose my trust in you, Adachi Yuto, now you’ll have to make an effort to get it back.” he ends dramatically, with his best offended face.

Yuto laughs and proceed to sat next to him. Hugs him with affection, but firstly, Wooseok rejected it.

“You’re so childish sometimes, Wooseokie-ah.”

He frown his lips. Stares at Yuto, raising an eyebrow. He stays thinking in which could be a good penance. He’s still sad because of the betrayal, he never thought that his best friend, _‘his Yuto’_ could break their oath of never killing the other in Among Us.

He looks him again, smiling mischievously.

“I’ll forgive you if we eat my favorite ice cream, no mint choco this time.” he mumbles finally, and see him trying to say something in his defense. “And, I also want you to kiss my cheek and told me I’m the best boy you’ve ever met in your life and that you’ll never kill me when you have to be impostor.”

Once again Yuto laughs because of Wooseok petitions. Is just like a child, thing that seems adorable to him.

“Okay, I think your wishes are orders.”

With some nervousness, he approaches to the boy’s face. He felt how his hands are trembling and it’s because, he had to admit that Wooseok manages to turn him nervous without even trying. Yuto always has been reluctant to kiss his mates because of what people will say or just for the wrong conclusions people could make, however, with the maknae is completely different. He doesn’t feel aversion to show him his affection in literally everywhere, but that don’t mean he doesn’t feel nervous everytime when Wooseok tries to kiss him in front of cameras and it all ends with him rejecting it.

He kissed his cheek finally, the taller smiles and look at him, noticing Yuto’s nervousness, thing that makes him feel some commotion because he also had felt that nervousness everytime they’re together.

Neither know if all of that involucrates feelings for the other, they’re confused about it, but they have been together for so long that they consider normal all those feelings. Anyways, they don’t have difficulties to flatter each other.

But, Wooseok wants to be asured if what he feels for Yuto is just a good friendship or he really has developed feelings for him. He puts his hands on Yuto’s shoulders, making visual contact with him.

“Consider this as a punishment for your serious breach to our oath.”

Before Yuto could laugh because of his commentary, the maknae kisses his lips. Both turn nervous, they don’t know if they like it or not, though, they manage to enjoy it not matter if they are actually agree or not.

The only thing Yuto can think is in how soft Wooseok’s lips are, same for Wooseok. They get carried away because of the pleasure, which makes them feel even more confused. They finally concluded they liked it, but they are still thinking it is a bit weird.

What makes them think in that is they have always have heard is that two boys couldn’t kiss each other or feeling things for the other one. And the fact that Wooseok is kinda clumsy kissing —thing that don’t make him as a bad kisser at all— just makes that Yuto feels more confused. For them it seems that they have been kissing for an eternity, but actually it’s really only been five seconds.

So they split up. They look at each other, a little shy.

“I think I like you...”

“Well, with more reason you shouldn’t kill me in Among Us,” the younger replies mockingly. He just receives a serious look from Yuto. “Sorry, I think I do too.”

The ambient turns tense. But finally they laugh and hug again like the best friends they are.

“If you think that you are forgiven, you’re wrong, now your real punishment is taking me on a date.”

“Sometimes I don’t know how I stand you, Jung Wooseok.” the black haired sighed.

The younger smiles playfully.

“But you already admited that you like me.” Wooseok argues while he stands up.

“I just said I think I like you! Ah, I’ll get my revenge in Among Us when you least expect it.” Yuto says, giggling.

“First of all you should learn how to be a better impostor, just like Shinwon-hyung!”

Behind of the door, and trying to not get caught, were the members hearing it all. The game ended a pair of minutes ago and they wanted to know what were doing the youngers. Shinwon won the game and apparently he also win the bet they did.

“I think you all owe me a lot of mint choco ice cream.” he said cheerfuly, in a very low tone.

Once they heard steps inside, they literally ran back to their studios.

The youngers returned to the call, Wooseok went for his phone and stayed in Yuto’s studio, both satted in the couch.

“What took you so long, huh? We were just waiting for you two for start the new game.” said Hui, starting the game.

None answered. They just looked each other...

****Impostor** **

****Yuto, Wooseok.** **

****

And then they laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it, ily ♥


End file.
